Episode 8660 (12th June 2015)
Plot David confirms that he and Kylie are back together. Callum and Sarah are scornful but the conversation is interrupted by a returning Gail who's amazed to see Kylie back. The mourners have returned for the funeral tea at No.4. Sally worries that Sophie is not letting her feelings out. Gail rips into Kylie as Callum watches on happily. For Callum’s benefit, David agrees to Kylie fetching her belongings and moving back in. Gail is amazed. Craig shows Beth and Kirk a piece of graffiti he's done in the ginnel in tribute to Maddie. He was also the artist on the side of No.4. Beth is proud of his talent. Nick comforts Carla over recent events. Erica can’t help feeling jealous of their obvious closeness and makes herself scarce. Sophie makes a speech at the funeral tea and the others join in with their own reminiscences. Jenny and Jack arrive at their flat in Hull. Jenny makes out to the letting agent that Jack is her son and they have escaped from an unhappy home. As Nick listens to Carla's troubles, they lean in for a kiss. She asks why he is keeping Erica at arm's length but he can't answer. Carla tells him that he and Erica could be incredibly happy together. Sophie comforts Ben when he breaks down and tells him that she's always there for him. Sally is also there for Sophie as her own tears finally flow. Mary informs a speechless Julie that Brian’s back in town. Nick catches up with Erica and tells her he thinks they should be a proper couple and she should move in with him. She agrees. Dan comes in for a drink with a happy Liz. Returning home to No.13, Kevin, Sophie and Rita are shocked to find no sign of Jack's clothes or toys. Kevin panics upon finding Jenny’s phone disconnected. Rita suggests he calls the police. When there’s a knock at No.7, Julie dives for the door but Dev opens it to a striking-looking woman - Talisa Grady. Kylie returns to No.8 with her bags, thrilled to be home. But her joy is short-lived when David explains their reunion is purely for show to get Max from Callum. She grows frantic and tearful for full forgiveness. The police reveal Jenny's previous surname as "Midgely". Sophie use this to find an old online news article about Jenny’s own four-year-old son, Tom who drowned in a paddling pool two years before. Kevin pales upon realising that Jenny’s son was the same age as Jack. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Carla Connor - Alison King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett Guest cast *Ben Heath - Charlie Concannon *Lettings Agent - Denise Kennedy *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul *Talisa Grady - Samantha Power Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and back yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Flat in Hull Notes *A police officer is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *The scenes in Hull were filmed at apartments in Booth Street, Salford and not in Hull itself. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin is distraught when he realises Jenny has disappeared with Jack; Kylie is overjoyed when David tells Callum they are back together again; and Dev's new mystery woman arrives in Weatherfield. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,190,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop (to Norris Cole): "What a ridiculous statement." Rita Tanner "He's plenty more where that came from." Category:2015 episodes